I'm Not Going To Let You Down
by TomKim4ever
Summary: Tommy reads a very special letter to his wife on the day of her funeral. TK.


Disclaimer: I don't have anything.

**I'm Not Going to Let You Down**

"Grandpa, what is this?"

My grandfather looked across the foyer of the church and over his shoulder at me, a curious look on his wrinkled face. "What's what, Jamie?"

I held up a creased, yellowed bit of parchment with smeared, ancient ink on it. Grandpa took the paper from my hand and looked it over. A smile, the first I'd seen in a week, crossed his face.

"I must have dropped it when we came in. James, come over here and let me tell you a story." Grandpa crossed to a pair of chairs, and I joined him, eager to hear his tale.

"You know, when I was fifteen, my family moved from Atlanta to a small town in California named Angel Grove. I wasn't really happy at that time because I hated to leave my friends in Atlanta, but as the only son of my father and mother I had no choice than followed them to move. Then I met your grandmother on my first day in Angel Grove High. She was so sweet and beautiful. She was also really nice to such a new kid like me. Even until now, I still can remember perfectly her smile on that day." My grandfather closed his eyes for a moment and I knew that he was remembering again the tender moment between him and my grandmother on the day they met each other for the first time.

Then after a while, my grandfather opened his eyes once again and started to speak again "She was such a caring and loving kind person. She always helped me every time I had a problem. She gave me faith and hope when I was at the end. She was also the one who could forgive me easily even I've done terrible things to her and her friends. Those are the things that made me truly in love with your grandmother."

"I thought you fell in love with her because she was so beautiful? I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer. I knew very well that my grandmother was so gorgeous and it was so weird that her beauty wasn't the main point for my grandfather to fall in love with her.

"I didn't say that the beauty of her face doesn't hold an important role, but you should know that the beauty from the outside won't last forever. When they grow older maybe they won't have an attractive look any longer. But the beauty from the inside" My grand father paused for a while. He put one of his hands on my chest before he continued to speak in a low voice "It will last forever, my grandson. And that's the reason why your grandmother still looks beautiful until _now_"

I smiled widely at him and he smiled back at me.

Grandpa sighed softly. "God, I loved her. Loved her more than anything in the world, except maybe our children. Nothing ever meant more to me than my beautiful family, and it all started with your grandmother." Grandpa pulled an old picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was my grandparents, young, in love and so full of life. I flipped it over to check the date—the back said "Tommy and Kimberly, Christmas 1995." Turning the picture back over, I smiled as I saw the very lovely sight of the picture. My grandfather threw his arm around my grandmother's shoulder while my grandmother circled her arms around my grandfather's waist. They were standing under mistletoe. I handed the picture back to Grandpa and he stroked Grandma's image with shaking, wizened fingers.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Grandpa, I was sure, was thinking of Grandma. I was thinking about my entire family. My grandparents, who were married for over sixty years. My parents, who still loved each other as much as they had when they married. My Great Aunt Trini and Great Uncle Jason had been married almost as long as Grandpa and Grandma. Still were, actually. All that love and devotion…it was staggering to a fifteen year old.

The door to the sanctuary swung open, and Uncle Jason appeared. "Tommy? Jamie? They're ready."

I stood and offered Grandpa my hand. Suddenly, my 83 year old grandfather, who'd never acted his age, seemed frail and weak. With me on one side and Uncle Jason on the other, we moved into the church and down the aisle to the altar area. I sat down on the front pew and watched Uncle Jason help Grandpa to the casket. Grandpa steadied himself with his hands on the sides and then unfolded the parchment and spoke.

"If you get there before I do,  
don't give up on me.  
I'll meet you when my chores are through,  
but I don't know how long I'll be.  
I'm not going to let you down, my love—wait and see.  
Between now and then, until I see you again,  
I'll be loving you.  
Love, me."

In all of my life, I'd never seen my grandfather cry. As he refolded the parchment and slipped it into his pocket, he wept. Beside him, Uncle Jason patted his shoulder before moving off to the side to take Aunt Trini's hand.

Grandpa leaned close to the casket and laid a gentle kiss on Grandma's forehead. "I love you, Kimberly. Remember to wait for me. I'll meet you when I'm done here." He turned away from the casket then and sat down on the pew beside me, tears still silently flowing.

We buried my grandmother that day, and exactly a year later, my grandfather passed away. At his funeral, I read the letter he'd carried with him for so long. Just before they closed the casket, I slipped the note into my Grandpa's pocket so that when he found Grandma waiting for him in Heaven, he'd be able to tell her that he'd not given up on her.

They hadn't let each other down.

FIN


End file.
